1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a locking mechanism for locking a connector to a device.
2. Description of Related Art
A peripheral device may be connected to a processing device through a cable and a connector. However, the connector tends to disengage from the processing device and causes the connection between the peripheral device and the processing device to be interrupted. Therefore, there is a risk of losing data, or even damaging the devices.